Cuantos cuentos cuentan
by Shiorita
Summary: sA ella le encantaban los cuentos, esos que empezaban con un Érase una vez... y terminaban con un Y vivieron felices. Como su propia historia, el cuento de ambos.Regalo para Laura Marina Lovegood.Serie de viñetas independientes.Tabla Disney para 10 muses.
1. Ancestros

Bueno, después de tener estos drabbles metidos en mi portátil sin poderlos sacar ni publicar hoy por fin lo hago. Espero tener pronto la tabla terminada porque es un regalo que ya huele.

Dedicado a Laura Marina Lovegood.

**Ancestros. **

Muchas noches en que la luna está clara y la noche se puede saborear como un dulce de chocolate, Quil abandona su apariencia humana y se interna en el bosque disfrazado con un espíritu de lobo.

En sus ojos se refleja el brillo del viento al soplar y el de las estrellas que gobiernan el cielo. Quil se escapa hasta el más recóndito lugar y se une a la primera manada de lobos que encuentra hasta que, de un modo u otro, todos comienzan a aullar a la luna. Poco a poco, ellos se van yendo, uno tras otro, hasta dejarle sólo.

Entonces en su cabeza comienzan a aparecer las dudas. Las preguntas sin respuestas. En su mente se entremezclan los cuentos que le contaban cuando era pequeño, las historias que les susurraban Paul y Jared a él, a Jacob y a Embry cuando eran más jóvenes -y se lo creían todo-, las leyendas que se relatan alrededor de la hoguera. Y aún sigue sin encontrar respuestas.

No sabe porqué quiere a Claire, pero lo hace. La adora con toda su alma, nadie podría hacerle más daño que perjudicándola a ella. Su mundo gira en torno a ella, y no entiende porqué; tampoco le importa demasiado. Está unido en cuerpo y alma a ella, y sólo ahora, vestido de lobo, puede alejarse. Extraña paradoja, ya que tan sólo, siendo lobo, puede sentirse así por alguien.

Y en su cántico en busca de respuestas que nunca obtendrá Quil le dice a la luna que se rinde, que ella decida, que él no quiere sino seguir como está: con Claire. Aunque no entienda porqué, aunque todas las razones se perdieron en el pasado; cuando los Quileutes hicieron un pacto y sus ancestros, sus antepasados, sus casi dioses decidieron por ellos.


	2. Maldición

**Maldición. **

Embry sonríe, como si supiera de qué va la cosa exactamente, y mira a Jacob que ahoga la risa en una tos poco disimulada. Ahí están los dos, con el pecho henchido de un orgullo viril del que Quil duda que conozcan su significado. Pero cualquiera les dice nada.

-¡Cantan a las flores, cantan a los pájaros! -comienza a canturrear Jacob que parece haber recobrado su color natural, y su cara ya no está tan roja.

-¿Quiénes cantan?- pregunta Embry entonando la misma melodía. Está claro que se están divirtiendo.

-¡Claire y Ateara! -cacarean los dos juntos esta vez y Quil siente cómo le gustaría trasformarse en ese preciso instante y hacerles pedazos a ambos.

Sin embargo, hace como que no les presta el menor caso, como si le importara muy poco lo que piensen. De hecho, eso es exactamente lo que le ocurre, que pasa de ellos.

-Venga, Quil, loco, no te enfades -se le acerca Jacob con una sonrisa traviesa en el rostro.

-Cierto, tan malo no puede ser -corrobora Embry a sabiendas de que Quil nunca ha dicho que le parezca algo que esté mal. Es algo inusual, cierto, pero, partiendo de que a veces, en mitad de una carrera, se convierte en lobo ¿qué puede ser normal en su vida?

-Solo serás la niñera de tu gran amor… y el gran amor de una chica a la que sacas unos diecisiete años… más o menos.

Si lo que Embry trataba era de hablar con delicadeza todo se ha ido al traste, pero es que a Embry lo de la delicadeza nunca se le ha dado bien.

-Hay cosas peores -murmura Jacob en voz baja de repente, a su lado.

Tiene razón, piensa Quil en ese momento. Se acuerda de la historia de Bella y de su amigo Jacob y está de acuerdo con él, hay cosas peores. Cuando Embry y Jacob le dejan sólo en la playa, y su atención queda absorbida por la marea de las olas Quil sigue pensando lo mismo. Es más, cuando nota cómo una suave mano le roza la suya y se gira para ver a una niña de menos de cuatro años esbozando una dulce sonrisa, Quil siente que en realidad lo que le ha pasado es una suerte. Nada de las maldiciones que Embry y Jacob han nombrado, sino un sueño. Un sueño en el que tanto él como Claire son los protagonistas.


	3. Deseo

**Deseo. **

La mayoría de los cuentos de hadas terminan con una frasecita chillona y absurda que reza: _y vivieron felices y comieron perdices_. Algo a lo que muchos han añadido, con un toque de burla y sarcasmo, el correspondiente _y nos dieron con el plato en las narices._

El termino feliz para Quil siempre había resultado demasiado ambiguo. Su vida se estructuraba en un esquema tan flexible como podía serlo en todo adolescente hecho y derecho. El surf, los amigos, el colegio… y allí, en segundo plano, al menos por ahora, las chicas.

Para él los finales felices, eran historias sin acabar. En su cabeza nunca se imaginaba dando largos paseos con una chica de larga cabellera -o corta, de pelo rubio, o castaño, o moreno o vete a saber qué tipos de chicas más imaginaba Embry en su loca cabecita-, y besándola después metidos en el agua del mar hasta los tobillos.

Prefería vivir, hasta que la vida le dijera qué se le venía encima.

Si alguien le hubiera dejado escoger el gran amor de su vida, probablemente se hubiera quedado en blanco y no hubiera contestado nada. Al contrario que Jacob que sus amigos, que sabían exactamente qué chicas querían, con cuántas curvas, y cuánta altura. Quizás, Quil, lo único que le hubiera gustado elegir hubiera sido el brillo de los ojos que le gustaría ver al mirarla.

También en eso se adelante el destino a Quil. Antes de que supiera qué le estaba pasando con su cuerpo, y cómo le afectaría al tema de la pubertad, alguien le señaló -digamos que fue Cupido, que así parece todo mucho más romántico- y le ató para siempre a la persona que menos se esperaba.

Y aunque Quil nunca creyó en los cuentos de hadas -a pesar de todo sigue sin hacerlo- no puede evitar quedarse en blanco cuando Claire le dice que ellos dos son los protagonistas de uno de ellos.

Porque el deseo mayor de Claire es estar con Quil, por muy pesado que éste se ponga cuando le dice que él va a cumplir todos sus deseos.


	4. Espaguetis

**Espaguetis. **

¡Shrifft!

El espagueti produce un extraño sonido al separarse del tenedor e ir entrando rápidamente por el hueco que dejan los labios de Claire. Tiene la cara llena de tomate frito de la pasta y cuando Quil la mira no puede evitar reírse. Es tan cómica…

protesta. No le gusta esa mirada de Quil, y menos aún cuando tiene hambre. Sin embargo, Quil no puede no sonreírse ante esa imagen.

Algo parecido le ocurre a la madre de Claire, que les mira desde el umbral de la puerta. Esa mañana, mientras Claire dormía profundamente han venido Emily -abogada de causas perdidas, o chicos imprimados, según se prefiera- y Quil ha pedirle que por favor, les dejara la cocina, que Quil quería ser el nuevo chef.

Y después de mucho intento, y un montón de recetas esparcidas por la mesa al final el chico se ha rendido y ha decidido que va a hacer el mejor plato italiano que se conoce, y que él conoce. Por supuesto que todos esperaban algo más que un gigantesco plato de espaguetis con carne picada, queso a la boloñesa y montañas de tomate frito.

A Claire, en cambio, qué es y cómo sabe le da exactamente igual. El caso, es que lo ha preparado Quil y eso ya lo dice todo.

¡Shrifft!

Vuelve a sonar, y esta vez, quienes ríen alegres son las dos mujeres; y es que la cara de Quil demuestra algo realmente auténtico. Algo que a Claire le encanta, y que a su madre, pese a todo, también.


	5. Infinito

**Infinito. **

Claire mira a Jacob y a Embry alternativamente, y acto seguido fija sus ojos en Quil. No entiende cómo ni porqué, pero sabe que está disgustado. Lo siento muy adentro de sí misma, en ese corazoncito que tiene, tan pequeño como ella misma. Y no sabe qué hacer para que se encuentre mejor.

Le gustaría ser grande, tan grande cómo su madre y poder rodear a Quil con sus brazos para que se sienta protegido, igual que ve a su madre abrazar a su padre cuando esté está mal. Pero, para su consternación, no puede hacer nada.

Se acerca despacio hasta él y lo mira fijamente. Se le ve ausente, extraño, hasta triste. Y lo único que se le ocurre hacer es darle la mano. Cuela entre sus grandes dedos, los suyos, que llaman la atención por lo pequeños que son. Con una facilidad pasmosa le arrastra fuera de la casa y así se van los dos andando, sin que nadie les moleste.

Dejan atrás a Jacob, a Embry, a la madre de Claire y a otro tantos que no terminan por entender qué pasa con esos dos. Lo único que tienen claro es que no pueden vivir el uno sin el otro; que irán hasta el fin del mundo con y por el otro; _hasta el infinito y más allá_.


	6. 101

**101. **

Claire es una niña lista y hábil, como le gusta decir a su madre. Aprendió a andar antes que los demás niños de su clase; y lo primera frase que dijo no fue un yo quiero … y algo más que todos los niños a esa edad piden. En realidad fue un a Emily no le gustan los lobos, frase que aún causa hilaridad en la familia.

Hace unos meses Claire terminó de aclararse con los colores. Hasta ese día el cielo era marrón, el mar verde, los árboles azules y el pelo de su padre, amarillo. Y ahora le tocan los números.

Uno es Quil, porque sólo existe una persona como él. Dos, son papá y mamá, porque siempre están los dos juntos. Tres es la historia de las primas Emily y Leah, con Sam. Cuatro, son las patas que tiene los lobos que tanto les gustan a todos. Cinco es la hora en la que sale del colegio y va a visitar a Quil. Seis, son los seis ojos que la miran boquiabiertos, jubilosos y burlones -los de Embry, Jacob y Bella- cuando está con Quil y ella les saca la lengua, porque es ella, y no esos tres, con quien está Quil. Siete, es el número mágico, y las estrellas de la Osa Mayor. Ocho son las cuentas que tiene el collar de mamá y que cuenta cada vez que puede cogerlo. Nueve son los besos que le da Quil antes de irse a dormir, despedirse, o cuando se ha hecho daño. Y diez, son los dedos que se juntan cuando Quil y ella se cogen de la mano.

A Claire le encantaría seguir contando, con números, todo aquello que le une a su familia, a sus padres, a la Push y, sobre todo, a Quil. Además, está segura de que a pesar de llegar a los ciento uno aún seguirá teniendo cosas en relación.


End file.
